Caridin
} |name = Caridin |image = Caridin.png |px = 270px |title = Paragon |class = Warrior |gender = Male (formerly) N/A |caste = Smith (formerly) Noble |race = Dwarf (formerly) Golem |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind |voice = David Lodge |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Heroes of Dragon Age }} Caridin is a revered Paragon of the dwarves, who created the Anvil of the Void around -255 Ancient (940 TE). As a Paragon, he founded the noble House Caridin. Background Caridin was born during the First Blight when the surface world was ravaged by the darkspawn, his mother was a noblewoman of House Ortan and his father Smith caste worker. As per dwarven tradition, the male child inherits the caste of his father so Caridin became a smith. But his mother fought to keep him close, and devised a plan in which both father and son could serve House Ortan officially as smiths. Caridin proved from a young age his smithing talent and he often employed creative techniques in his work. A few years later he had taken most of his father's commissions and was entrusted with outfitting House Ortan's finest warriors, many of whom were also his close friends. As more of the Deep Roads fell to the darkspawn, the dwarves became ever more desperate to push them back from their dwindling cities. Caridin envisioned a solution, based on a years-old idea, one that would turn the tide of battle in the dwarves' favor. The smith sequestered himself to his workshop, where he spent years refining his plans. When he finally emerged, he presented what he had made to the Assembly; the Anvil of the Void. Marrying the disciplines of smithing and lyrium enchantment, the Anvil allowed Caridin to create golems. In -255 Ancient, Caridin made the world's first golem , and for his achievement, he was declared a living Paragon by the Assembly and given his own noble house.Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter Two Following his ascendance, Caridin went on to design a stronghold for the Legion of the Dead, which was named Bownammar. The golems allowed the dwarves to not only hold their ground against the darkspawn but push them back. Many victories were won against the darkspawn. But in -248 Ancient , after six years of constant output, Caridin and the Anvil vanished, and with them, the process of golem manufacture. The dwarves mounted numerous expeditions to find the Anvil, but the darkspawn pushed them each time. One major operation was conducted during the second year of the reign of Queen Getha, not long after Caridin's disappearance. She sent the entire Legion of Steel, a total of 126 golems, but none of the golems returned. Due to the incalculable loss of the Legion of Steel, Queen Getha was deposed, and the Shaperate declared Caridin dead, extinguishing the dwarves' last kindle of hope of reclaiming their fallen empire.Codex entry: The Legion of Steel No one knew what became of Caridin until thousands of years later. Shayle of House Cadash was the only woman who volunteered to become a golem. She was very loyal to Caridin and supported him against King Valtor. At some point however Caridin sent her away, "out of mercy".}} Involvement Notes * For unknown reasons, if Paragon Caridin creates the crown for Orzammar's next king, he uses the ancient seal of House Ortan on the crown instead of the seal of his own house.See this image. * Despite the dwarves giving little credit to the Chantry's teachings and having no particular story related to the origins of the darkspawn, Caridin seems to believe the Chantry's version.Codex entry: Caridin's Journal Quotes * "The Anvil of the Void allowed me to forge a man of stone and steel, and because of it I was made into a Paragon." * "Aye... trapped forever in my own creation. A fitting punishment, I suppose." * "You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast nal tunsha -- may you always find your way in the dark." * (If turned hostile) "I cannot allow you to do this stranger. To me, golems! Defend the Anvil, whatever the cost!" * (If Shale is present) "Ah, there is a voice I recognize. Shayle of House Cadash, step forward." Gallery Caridin forging the crown.png|Caridin creating the crown Caridin's Crown.jpg|Caridin looking over the crown Caridin - HoDA.png|Concept art in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Smith caste Category:Noble caste Category:Paragons Category:Golems Category:Slavers Category:Warriors